payback2fandomcom-20200215-history
RC Car
The RC Car is a special vehicle featured in-game, also the only vehicle that requires another vehicle to use. Description They are controlled by a RC Truck. The RC Car can be used to blow up other players, Pedestrians or Vehicles. If RC Car's touch water they will sink for a while and detonate. During controlling the car the truck will either move if there's a momentum, or not move at all. But when it detonates, it creates a violent explosion, almost as powerful as the remote bomb. Tips * RC Car's can be very useful for Conquest, being able to caught enemies off-guard when they are capturing a zone, or provide fire support while defending a zone, they can even capture zones and deliver swag in respective game modes. * If you see a RC Car, immediately rush away and/or pull out an area damage weapon and shoot it from distance, who knows the controller is friend or foe? * You need to stop them in Capture the Swag/Conquest/Kingpin at all costs due to they can deliver the Swag/Capture zones with it. Trivia * While controlling the RC Car, the fire button still exists if you switched to a firearm, however they function the way you use them in a normal vehicle and is still fired from the RC Truck. E.G. You planted a remote bomb not affecting the truck then drive the RC Car to the explosion vicinity and detonate the bomb, the RC Car will be affected. ** If you drive to a wall, and the RC Truck shoots a rocket that hits the wall, you will be blown up. * If the RC Truck takes damage while the player controls the RC Car, said player will be unable to control/detonate the RC Car due to a glitch unless the RC Truck is damaged again after/RC Car or RC truck destroyed/player decides to respawn. They will also be able to use their weapons normally, but it's fired from the RC Truck. ** This glitch is now patched. * Normally if a RC truck explodes when controlling the respective RC Car, the RC Car also explodes. Power statistics of the car: Engine: 1 rotor wankel engine Power output: 20 hp Torque output: 18 nm Top speed: 30 mph Weight: 56 lbs * Due to being a RC Car, you can't exit the vehicle. All the other buttons on the top-right corner are replaced with the detonation button. * Like boats, the RC Car always come in with one fixed paint job, which is multi colored, green and purple in the current version. * It cannot collect any pickups for the controller, but if a swag carrier drives it into their own base during Capture the Swag, they will score. This is also the only vehicle impossible to pick up anything, because the driver is not inside it. * A direct explosion from the RC Car(Right from the bottom)can destroy a pristine Rambler or severely damage any medium health vehicle like it. * If a player deploys a RC Car, then select pause menu-options-respawn and confirm your choice, usually there's an explosion, but it, strangely, occurs only on the RC Turck. If the RC Car remains unaffected by the explosion, it will remain in the same location, or not depending on the current speed. As before and can only be moved by another RC Car and will violently explode when destroyed as if it's normally detonated. * This is currently the smallest vehicle featured in-game, as well as the lowest health. But it's explosion can take out anyone unprotected with one direct hit, and thus can be viewed as a more versatile remote bomb. Though it's effect range isn't large as one. ** It is also the vehicle with the highest explosion damage and affection range. ** It does not leave a wreck when destroyed, probably because it's an explosive itself and detonation shatters it into oblivion. * When it capsizes, after the black fumes become thick enough due to the capsize, it will instantly explode, unlike any other vehicle that will gradually smoke and catch fire before exploding, most likely because this vehicle is mounted with a bomb and a fire would instantly trigger it. * The word "Speed" is spelled on it's both sides. Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:RC Vehicles